Lion King 3
by funfunnygirl7
Summary: Kovu and Kiara are now the rulers of the pride. They have a son named Coda. His best friend a cheetah girl named Ryle. Coda loves Ryle but, Ryle doesn't know a thing. What will happen when hyenas come back for revenge? Or worse when Coda gets a visit from his betrothed, will Ryle realize her feelings toward Coda or run away because of nightmares?


Lion King 3

The Hyenas Return

Chapter 1

The hyenas watched as the king's son was beginning held and bowed to. The cub had a dark pelt with green red eyes. They glared at the cub in hatred. The hyenas were living in the elephant graveyard for so long that they couldn't remember the taste of caribou. They were sick and tired of starving and sleeping on hard, sharp bones. They knew it was time for revenge on Simba and the pride.

Rafiki took the cub in his hand, holding him up to the pride. The cub looked around confused to why all this was happening. The cub smiled at the cheetah clan, who also had a newborn. Both newborns, cheetah and lions, stared at each other in confusion but as they stared, the cheetah started to smile, which also caused the lion to smile.

Rafiki noticed this and smiled in pride. He felt the wind, knowing Mufasa's approval. The monkey knew those two would become best friends throughout life. Except Rafiki did not know if they would become lovers. He knew the cub would be betrothed to another lioness from the pride or elsewhere. Kiara and Kovu would make sure of that.

Simba and Nala watched happily at the ceremony. They had realized how much their daughter had grown up in the last year. Simba was proud and Nala was overjoyed. They believed they had taught their daughter well and good. Simba laughed at Timon and Pumbaa's overjoyed selfs. They were extra happy because of the cub being a boy and happy to go back to hakuna matata.

"What are you going to name him?" Nala asked her daughter with a gentle smile towards her.

Kiara looked down at the cub thinking carefully, "Coda. What do you think about that name, Kovu?"

Kovu smiled widely, his face almost breaking, "it's perfect."

The pride lions and lioness watched the young prince with smiles. Coda was the future king and the pride knew it.

Chapter 2

"Coda! Come on, slow poke!" Ryle yelled at Coda who was far behind.

"You're a cheetah and you expect me to run as fast as you?!" Coda yelled from afar.

Throughout the years, Coda and Ryle had become best friends. Coda had feelings for Ryle, but Ryle wasn't crushing on anyone. He always seemed to blush every time they played, especially when pinning down one another. Everyone seemed to notice this except Ryle for herself. Ryle had never really payed attention to how she looked or what she was. She knew everyone in the pride, while everyone knew her.

Even though everyone had noticed, except Ryle, Coda's feelings for her; he was to marry a princess lion from another pride. Ryle always teased him about that but, she didn't know he was hurting inside because of it. He had made up his mind that Ryle didn't have any feelings for him so he just let her tease him. He didn't want to marry just anyone, but someone he loved and got along with, like Ryle.

"That's why you need to learn to be as fast as a cheetah! If you want to be a good king protecting the pride. You need to learn strength and tecnec but, also loyalty." Ryle said with a serious tone.

She was determined to make Coda the best king possible.

"I already told you this, Ryle, I don't want to be king!" Coda yelled toward Ryle. He ran back into their hiding place and put his head down and layed down with a thump. Ryle sighed and looked towards Coda with sadness. She knew how he was afraid to be king but, she didn't know why.

She walked toward him and layed down her head on his neck above him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled with sadness.

They sat there for awhile just in the dark with silence that you could hear a pin drop. Even when they had things like this happen, they would always say sorry and move on, two seconds later.

They were best friends. Ryle may not have known why Coda did not want to be king. The truth was that he did not want to be king without Ryle being his Queen. Yet he knew that would never happen because of his parents and traditions. He knew he was going to have to marry a lioness who he did not want to marry. He only wanted Ryle, and so he was willing to do anything for that.

Most likely even help a hyena to get her.

Chapter 3

Ryle woke up from another nightmare screaming. While she was shaking and crying, her mother hugged her and whispered sweet things to her. This had only been one nightmare of many to Ryle, but the nightmare was as scary as any other. The same hyenas, lions and lioness were always there. It never really occurred to Ryle that Coda was never in her dreams. Coda never was in her dream, and she was glad because all her dreams ended up with things that scared her.

Coda calmed down, and stopped crying and looked up at her mom, while her mom looked down at her with concern.

"Momma, why do nightmares happen?" Ryle asked her mom innocently.

Her mom smiled gentlely to her beautiful cheetah cub, "people are scared when they have nightmares. When nightmares happen, it means something is bothering you. What's bothering you, my beauty?"

Her mom had always called her 'my beauty' and Ryle never understood why. She knew she was decent to herself but, never thought to call herself beautiful.

She looked up to her mother, "Coda's acting weird. His cheeks keep turning bright red when he sees me. Momma, is he sick or something?"

Ryle's mom chuckled at the excuse, even when she knew that wasn't what was bothering her.

"My beauty, he isn't sick or a bad sickness I should say," her mother said laughing at the end.

She tilted her head in confusion, "so he is sick?"

Her mother nodded smiling widely, "in a way it seems he is but, don't worry about it. I'll understand when you're older."

Ryles ears went down, "but I wanna know now!"

"When you're older, Ryle. When you're older."

Chapter 4


End file.
